The Shrinking Potion
by hpdude47
Summary: Hermione and Draco are lab partners in Potions when a Shrinking Potion is overturned, shrinking one of them. Not telling which! Rated M for torture and sexual content.
1. Tipping the Cauldron

Disclaimer: I don't own it 

"Shrinking Potion." Snape said, a serious expression on his face. "Not the simple youthening shrinking potion you dumberheads attempted to make in your second year, this potion will actually shrink the subject down to a minute size."

The students in the room looked at each other excitedly. Hermione stared resolutely at the empty chalkboard ahead, trying to ignore Malfoy as much as she could, for he was looking at her in a way she didn't at all like.

"You will brew this potion with utmost care." Snape said, ignoring the students' looks at one another. "If you spill the potion on yourself you will shrink instantaneously, and in the chaos following the sudden disappearance from one in our midst you will likely be stepped on."

The students started murmuring to each other. "_Now_," Snape said, forcefully tapping the board with his wand, filling it with words and instantly quieting the students. "You will follow the directions on the board carefully. If you mess up it is likely you will create a potion that will cause severe, very painful, and potentially fatal burns on your sides."

With any other teacher this might be seen as a joke, but the sixth year N.E.W.T. students knew Snape was not opposed to assigning potions to the class that were potentially dangerous.

Hermione turned to Draco Malfoy, who was sitting next to her. Hermione never seased to feel disgusted to work with the slimeball, and Malfoy was usually just as disgusted to work with Hermione, although this time Malfoy had an odd grin on his face that creeped Hermione out.

At the beginning of the year, Snape had put all the students into Slytherin-Gryffindor pairs, much to the dismay of the students. Harry and Ron had been much appalled when they had been paired with Crabbe and Goyle respectively, and Neville looked really scared at the prospect of working with Pansy Parkinson. But nowhere in the room was the animosity greater than between Hermione and Draco.

Draco still called Hermione a mudblood scum and he taunted her every day. It was only through a sheer force of will that Hermione had restrained from retaliating. However, in a way Draco seemed to enjoy working with Hermione, presumably because he knew he'd get perfect marks the whole year without trying due to Hermione's brains and perfectionism. But Hermione sensed that there was something more to it…

Today Hermione grumpily took out her cauldron and supplies and placed them on the table with a clunk. Malfoy looked at her smugly as he watched her start to create the potion.

"Well," Said Hermione, "Start slicing these hides! I want to finish this by the end of class!" Malfoy turned slowly towards the desk and started cutting the hides with deliberate slowness. Hermione paused in her measuring of dragon blood and said, "Well hurry up! We don't have all day!" Malfoy started cutting the hides just a little bit faster.

"I wonder, Granger," Malfoy said in his drawling voice as they worked. "If you are splashed with the potion do your clothes shrink with you?"

Hermione didn't say anything. She didn't really want to know. Snape had said nothing about testing the potion at the end of the class, but she wanted to make her potion perfect just in case he sprung a test on them. The thought of shrinking out of her clothes made her skin crawl.

Malfoy must have noticed because he said, "Don't like that idea do you Granger? You don't like the thought of shrinking out of the robes you're just barely filling in?" He looked down at Hermione's chest and Hermione scowled at him "Then again," He continued, "A mudblood like you could never really fill out wizard's robes."

Hermione felt the blood pump in her body. It took all her will not to hex Malfoy into a million pieces right there. Malfoy had been making snide comments about her body ever she came back from summer much larger than she had left. He had been making comments about her heritage since she showed up at Hogwarts.

She managed to ignore him as they continued making the potion. Malfoy didn't say anything; he was probably thinking of another insult to hurl at his partner. But Hermione kept working, trying not to think about what it would feel like to be shrunk out of her clothes…

With a full half-hour to go in the class, Hermione became the first person in the class to finish the potion, even though she received only minimal help from Draco. This caused a flicker of pride came amidst her disgust. She stood up to tell Professor Snape that the potion was complete.

Hermione was thinking of the Outstanding grade that she was about to receive and therefore didn't notice Malfoy raise his wand. A smirk filled his face as he prepared to cast the spell that would melt the pot of shrinking solution, sitting mere inches from Hermione.

Standing in front of them, Neville caught Malfoy out of the corner of his eye. "Hermione! Watch out!" He said in a panicked whisper.

"Ah!" Hermione jumped and turned towards Neville. Unaware of where her hand was, she struck the cauldron and knocked it over, a sizeable portion of the potion over Malfoy, who was leaning closely to it.

Hermione looked down at what she had done. The potion she had so carefully prepared was now seeping all over the desk and…a small bundle of abandoned robes sitting in a messy heap on the floor.


	2. Leaving the Dungeons

Hermione could not believe what had just happened. She was staring down at an abandoned pile of robes and was sure a tiny Draco must be hidden within them. Her mind raced…what should she do? The obvious right answer would be to tell Snape, he'd be able to administer the antidote with no problem.

But then something went through Hermione's mind…_You don't like the idea of shrinking out of the robes you barely fill in…Then again a mudblood like you could never fill out wizard's robes…_

Hermione was going to make Draco pay for those words. For all the nasty words he gave her over the years, for all the suggestive glances, for the way he had treated Harry and Ron and Neville…

Hermione looked around. Pansy had dragged Neville's attention back to the potion they were still working on. Everyone else was working at their own desks, not aware that a potion had just been spilled, let alone a student shrunk.

Hermione ducked down under the pretense of cleaning up the potion. Instead of reaching for the overturned cauldron she reached inside of Draco's robes. She felt an odd tingling throughout her body; Draco was inside there somewhere, tiny, naked, and entirely at Hermione's mercy. For some reason the thought made Hermione snigger maliciously.

She felt around, growing slightly nervous. What if someone discovered what she was trying to do? She sped up her search…and then her hands came across something small, warm, and fleshy.

Hermione closed her hand around Malfoy's little body and pulled him quickly out of his robes, almost shaking with anticipation. Chills ran down her body as she felt him struggling in her hand, desperate to get out.

Hermione looked down at her little captive. Malfoy was staring up at her with a look of shock and fear on her face. She had never seen Malfoy look so scared and vaunerable, even when he had been a ferret. She quickly closed her fingers around Malfoy so that no one would see, then quickly deposited him in her robe pocket.

As she stood up from the mess her mind raced. People were starting to notice that her cauldrin had spilled. She quickly pushed the pile of abandoned robes under the desk with her foot and tried to look shocked and dissapointed at her spilled cauldrin.

"Miss Granger, your clumsiness has resulted in zero marks for the day." Snape said, bearing down on her. Snape's eyes started moving to Hermione's right, looking towards where Malfoy had been sitting just a second before. Hermione needed a plan, and suddenly it came to her.

"Proffessor?" She said, faking a pained expression on her face. "I think I'm breaking out in burns!"

"Burns?" Said Snape, surveying her. "I don't see any burns."

"They're—not—where—you—can—see—them" Hemione gasped, feigning a more and more desperate look.

"Your clothes aren't even…" Started Snape.

"_Please_!" Moaned Hermione. She was pulling off the most pained expression she could manage. The anticipation she felt in her was almost as unbearable as her face looked.

"Very well." Snapped Snape. "Hospital wing, Granger!" Hermione practically ran from the room, hearing Snape shout as she ran, "And twenty points from Gryffindor for your inability to keep a cauldrin straight. Potter! Weasley! Clean this up!"

Hermione moved quickly through the halls making her way back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. She couldn't wait to be alone in her room with the tiny Draco. She stuck her hand into her pocket and felt Draco gingerly as she continued down the hallway. He would be completely at her whim, she could do whatever she wanted.

She made her way to the portrait of the Fat Lady, gave her the password, and ran into the empty Gryffindor Common Room. She dashed across the room and up the girls' staircase and into her dormitory. She jumped up onto her bed and closed the curtians. She reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out the stunned little Draco.

She held the struggling Draco up to her face before putting him down on her knee. She smiled at the look of utter panic on his face.

"Well, it's just you and me now Draco." Hermione sneered.


	3. Revenge, Part 1

Thanks to everybody who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe.

* * *

Draco sat there on Hermione's knee, visibly shaking from head to foot. He has frozen, as though he could not believe what was happening. Hermione thought she knew what was running through his mind. He nearly had her shrunk, and now here he was, on the knee of an unimaginably huge giantess. He was naked and entirely vaunerable. He had nothing, not even his wand.

He stood up in a blind panic and tried to run away, but before he could move an inch he felt giant fingers close around his right leg as Hermione lifted him up into the air.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere," Said Hermione, enjoying the sight of Draco flailing about in the air as she held him up so effortlessly. He continued fighting, apparently not thinking that it would do him no good.

"Let go of me!" Shouted Draco. "You…you filthy Mudblood!"

Hermione abruptly let go of Draco. He fell screaming four times his height to Hermione's lap, where he landed in a little heap in the robes suspended between her legs.

"A filthy mudblood, am I?" Asked Hermione, leaning down towards Draco, who was now cowering in her lap. "Brave words from a man who's smaller than a mouse!" Draco was slowly crawling backwards, quivering.

"I don't think you fully understand the situation, Draco," Said Hermione, "You are tiny, defenseless, and entirely at my mercy. I'm going to make you eat all your words, Malfoy, I'm going to make you pay for everything you said."

And with that she whipped out her wand and pointed it at Draco. He sat there petrified. The wand was as thick as his arm and longer than his whole body.

"You're so tiny that one little jinx would probably do you in," Hermione whispered evilly, immensely enjoying Draco's terror. "But I think we need to clean out your mouth. _Scorgefy!_"

As Hermione uttered the jinx soap bubbles came not only from his mouth but also from his nose, his ears, his belly button, underneath his fingernails and toenails, and pretty much any opening on his body.

Draco started screaming as the soap came streaming out of every part of his body and within two seconds it covered him completely. He rolled around in a desperate attempt to shake it off, but Hermione held her wand firm and the soap continued billowing out.

After about twenty second Hermione lifted the curse. Although she wanted to torture Malfoy, she had no desire to see him drown in soap bubbles. Sputtering, Draco shook off the soap bubbles, coughing them out of his nose and mouth. He was still shaking in terror.

"I hope that helped to clean the filth off you." Hermione said, a satisfied smile on your face. She felt a feeling of such power with the tiny Draco sitting there. There was so much she wanted to do with him…but in all her enjoyment she felt a ping of fear. They were bound to discover that Malfoy was missing. Would they place the blame on her?

She needed to find out. Potions class was over now and the school would be eating dinner. She would have to go downstairs and find out what the situation was. If it was safe, she would come back upstairs and have some more fun with Malfoy.

"Well, I'm going to dinner." Hermione said, picking up the little Malfoy by the middle. Malfoy gave a yelp of surprise as he was yanked off his feet. "I'll be back in half an hour my little stinksap. Until then, I'll keep you here."

Hermione located an empty potions beaker, the kind that was round and the bottom and went unto a tube at the top. Hermione took off the lid and dropped Draco in. He fell several inches and landed with a light thump on the cold bottom of the beaker. Hermione then reinserted the quark. She was satisfied: even if Malfoy could manage to climb up into the tube, which was unlikely, there was no way he could remove the quark.

Hermione started walking towards the door of her dormitory when she heard Malfoy shout something that was muffled by the beaker. She turned around and walked lazily back to the beaker.

"Oh yeah, airholes." Hermione snickered, punching in three small airholes with her wand. Turning to leave she said, "You better be ready for my return, dungbreath. This was just a warm-up!"


	4. Dinner

Hermione walked downstairs to the Great Hall quickly, wanting to spend as little time at dinner as she could. She made her way to the Gryffindor table as if nothing unusual at all was going on. She found Harry and Ron and sat down with them.

"Good evening," Hermione said.

"Hey," Harry said.

"Hi," Said Ron, "What happened to your burns?"

"Oh, Madam Pomphrey got them off in about a second." Hermione said. "Turns out Snape was exaggerating."

"Figures." Said Ron. "Oh, you won't believe what happened. Malfoy disappeared, we think he shrunk!"

"Oh really?" Exclaimed Hermione as if this were news to her.

"Yeah," Ron said. "About a minute after you left, Snape made everybody stop working. Then he picked up some robes from under Malfoy's seat and started looking through them. Then he got all rigid and told everybody to turn out their pockets and he searched us all, as if one of us had a little Malfoy in our pockets!"

"Imagine that," Said Hermione.

"Yeah, it was weird!" Ron said. "Then Snape made nearly everyone go. He rounded up Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy and whispered something to them and they started looking all over the room on the floor. Then Snape searched Harry and me again!"

"Oh my!" Said Hermione.

"Yeah," Harry said. "He was really disappointed that he didn't find Malfoy in either of our pockets."

"I wish I did, though," Said Ron, his eyes misting over. "I wonder what punishment would suit him best, feeding him to a hippogriff or drown him in a cauldron of bubotuber puss."

"Oh really, Ron," Hermione said. "Do you really think Malfoy's shrunk?"

"Yeah," Said Ron. "You weren't there. His robes were sitting there and he was gone. Nothing else could have happened to him."

"So what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Snape took another ten points off Gryffindor for no reason, then made us get back to cleaning the cauldron." Harry said grumpily. "The other three kept looking around for Malfoy on the floor. After a few minutes Crabbe and Goyle complained they were hungry and Snape allowed them to leave. Pansy kept looking, though."

"Yeah, and she was cooing things like '_Here little Draco_'!" Said Ron mockingly, "I bet she'd love a tiny Malfoy, she'd think he was a cute doll or something." Hermione sniggered.

"We told Snape we were done and he made us leave." Harry said. "But he told us something else: if we told anyone what happened in this room he would see to it that we were really sorry indeed."

This time Hermione was genuinely surprised. "_What!_" She exclaimed.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I think I figured out why though. You see, Snape's already on thin ice for almost killing Neville when he forced him to test his own relaxing potion and he almost was poisoned, remember? Well, if the other teachers knew Snape was still putting the students at risk, Dumbledore would have to sack him."

"Ah," Said Hermione, understanding. "Even at risk of his favorite student."

"That Snape cares about nothing but himself." Ron said. "Hey, we should tell Dumbledore! Snape'll get the sack for good!"

"No!" Said Hermione a little to forcefully. Harry and Ron looked at her. "Er, I mean…Snape's a bad guy and all but…don't you think we should keep this our little secret for now?"

Harry and Ron continued to look at Hermione, not understanding.

"I mean," Hermione said, "Why don't you two go down there and try to see if you can find him yourselves? Why leave the fun for Pansy?"

Ron suddenly looked excited and looked from Hermione to Harry. "Great idea, Hermione, let's do it!"

"You two go ahead," Hermione said. "I've got loads of work to do."

Ron looked shocked. "You're putting homework over finding a shrunken Malfoy?"

"I'm really behind," Hermione said. "Look, if you find him you can tell me about it, but I can't really risk any time if you don't."

"Oh," Ron said. "Well, it's your loss Hermione. Don't worry, you'll get a crack at him if we find him."

Ron got up to leave, but Harry stopped him. "Ron," He said quietly, "Do you think it's really a safe idea to go snooping about the dungeons?"

"Harry, Snape's here at dinner. He won't be back down for at least another hour!" Ron said. Harry conceded, looking a little excited himself at the prospect of finding a tiny Malfoy.

"Well, I'm going off to study," Said Hermione, getting up.

"Well, alright, but I still think your mental!" Shouted Ron after her gleefully. Before Harry turned to leave, he shot a look at Hermione of clear puzzlement, as if he knew she wasn't being entirely honest with them.

Hermione left the great hall and started moving back towards the dormitory, a lot on her mind. She hated to send Harry and Ron off on a useless venture like that, but she needed to give herself some time alone with Malfoy.

Snape was on to her, Hermione just knew it. The way she left the room today was just too suspicious. Hermione feared that Snape would be on her at any moment. But she still had one weapon at her disposal: the secret that he had seriously endangered a student. With the knowledge that she held the power to get Snape sacked she felt satisfied.

Hermione rushed back up to her dormitory before anyone else had managed to return from dinner. She eagerly opened the door to her dormitory and said, "Oh dungbomb, I'm home!"

But the flask Hermione had contained Draco in was not on the table where she had put it.


	5. The Evening in the Dormitory

Hermione looked around. "Draco?" She asked in a mix of anger and fear. "Where are you?" Her eyes came upon the flask, shattered on the ground. A cut and bruised Malfoy lay amidst the pieces. He was looking not at Hermione but at Crookshanks, who was a foot away and looked as though she very much wanted to get at him but didn't want to step on the glass.

"Ohh, it looked like someone tried to escape!" Said Hermione, bending down. "Very naughty boy you are, but at least you got what was coming to you."

"I didn't do it!" Malfoy said, wincing in pain. "Your cat knocked me over!"

"That can't be," Hermione said. "I trained Crookshanks not to leap up onto my table like that, and I know he wouldn't disobey me, _would you Crookshanks_?" Hermione scratched Crookshanks behind the ears, to which he purred happily.

"We'll have to do something about those cuts." Said Hermione. She wrapped her hand around Malfoy and he winced as she picked him up. He lay sprawled out there, looking up at Hermione with an anxious expression on his face.

"Let's see," Hermione said, rummaging around through several potion bottles on her headboard. "This one should do the trick." Hermione said, picking a bottle and unscrewing it. She dipped her finger in and allowed a few drops to roll of onto Malfoy's skin near the cuts.

"ARRGGH!" Malfoy screamed, rolling in pain.

"Oops," Said Hermione, snickering. "That's firewhisky, my bad." She took a short swig of the bottle before putting it back on her headboard. Draco looked at her with a mixed expression of shock and pain.

"Here we go." Said Hermione, picking up the right bottle this time. Draco curled up into a little ball and whimpered. "Don't be stupid," Said Hermione, effortlessly straightening out his body with two fingers. She dripped a few drops of the potion onto him and the cuts started healing immediately. Within a few seconds they were gone.

"Feel better?" Asked Hermione, in a false sweet voice reminiscent of Umbridge's. Without waiting for an answer, she said, "Good. Now I think there's someone who deserves an apology for being blamed for your bad behavior."

Hermione lifted Draco by his feet and lowered him down in front of Crookshanks. Draco, terrified, tried to get away but could do nothing.

"Just apologize to him," Hermione said. "Just tell him your sorry for accusing him."

Crookshanks looked up at Malfoy, and then very suddenly he took a swipe at the shrunken blonde. Malfoy yelped but Hermione lifted him out of harm's way at the last moment. A second later, Hermione had lowered Draco back down.

"Just say you're sorry," Said Hermione, lifting him up and back down again ahead of another of Crookshank's swipes. "I don't think you'll stay lucky for long."

"I'm—I'M SORRY!" Bellowed Draco, as Hermione allowed Crookshanks his nearest miss yet.

"For what?" Said Hermione, amused.

"For—FOR BLAMING YOU!" Malfoy shouted.

"Blaming you for what?" Asked Hermione playfully, now bobbing Malfoy up and down repeatedly. Crookshanks's eyes followed Malfoy. Crookshanks took a few more swipes.

"FOR TRYING TO ESCAPE!" Malfoy yelled, his face going red.

"Escape from who?" Hermione said, now swinging Malfoy back and forth in front of Crookshanks confused face.

"From YOU!" Shouted Draco.

"You weren't escaping from the cat, who were you escaping from?" Asked Hermione, filled with glee at prolonging this so long.

"From---from Hermione Granger!" Yelped Malfoy as one Of Hermione's swings bounced him off the back of one of Crookshanks's outstretched paws.

"From _who_?" Hermione asked, sinister smile.

"From…from…FROM HER MAGESTY MISS HERMIONE GRANGER." Bellowed Malfoy desperately. Finally, a satisfied Hermione lifted him outside Crookshanks's grasp and put him back on her lap.

"Ooh, _Her Majesty Miss Hermione Granger_, I like that!" Hermione said, looking brightly down at her panting captive. "From now, that's how you will refer to me. Okay, squirt?"

"Yes," Malfoy said, "Your—your majesty." Hermione smiled, knowing it must be very painful for Draco to say that.

"Very good," Said Hermione, "I see that I won't have to wash out your mouth again. However…" She smiled. "I haven't been a very good girl. I've called you some not-so-nice names, like dungbomb and stinksap. And I've just downed some Firewisky, which is banned within Hogwarts. My mouth has been naughty, and I think you need to clean it out."

Hermione lifted Malfoy once again into the air, this time holding him near her face. He looked absolutely terrified. "I'll let you look in to diagnose the problem." Hermione said. With great glee, she grabbed both his little feet and held him upside down. She tilted her head back and opened her mouth wide, lowering Draco to it. At this he struggled worse than ever. He thought Hermione was going to eat her.

"What did I have today for dinner?" Asker Hermione, lowering him closer and closer so that his head almost cleared her lips. "Can you smell it?"

"No I can't!" Pleaded Draco.

"Come on!" Said Hermione, lowering him closer.

"Um…pumpkin juice!" Shouted Draco. "Pork chops! Ravioli! Chicken! Uhh…teakle tarts!"

Hermione's warm breath brushed over Draco's body as he got a real clear view of Hermione's teeth and tonsils. She gave him a warning kind of moan. The sound was so loud to him that he completely lost control. He wiggled so hard that he came loose of Hermione's loose grip and plunged headfirst into Hermione's mouth.

Hermione felt Draco hit the back of her mouth and her first instinct was to swallow. She suppressed this with all her might, swinging her head back upright and causing Malfoy to fall against her tongue. He thrashed around, beating against Hermione's tongue, cheeks, lips, and teeth, not knowing where he was facing or what he was doing.

Hermione put her hand up to her chin and opened her mouth. She tipped Malfoy out with her tongue and he collapsed onto her warm hand, panting and out of breath.

"It was ham, actually," Said Hermione. "Quite good too, sorry I forgot to bring you any."

Draco was too winded to talk back, let alone move.

"I _could_ call for a house-elf to bring you food, but that would just be mean." Said Hermione. "You would not be above such things, I'm sure, but you don't deserve a paid servant, much less a slave. In fact," Hermione smiled at an idea that just popped into her head, "I want you to start introducing yourself as such: '_I am Draco Malfoy, full S.P.E.W. member, and a ferret._'"

Draco's head shot up as he looked at her incredulously.

"Go on," Hermione said, "Say it."

It took Draco almost a full minute before he was ready to speak. "I—I am Draco Malfoy, full S.P.E.W. member and a ferret."

"Very good." Hermione said. "Are you pleased with that?"

"Y-yes," Said Draco. When Hermione raised an eyebrow Draco added, "Your highness."

Hermione smiled. "Well, we have to do something about all that saliva." She said. "I'll have to scrub you up real well."

And with that Hermione stood up and carried Draco over to the bathroom that she shared with the dorm next door. Making sure no one was inside; she entered and situated herself in front of a sink. She turned on the tap, then put out Draco's legs under it to test it. Predictably, Draco gave out a little yelp of pain.

"Hot or cold?" Hermione asked.

"Cold, your—your majesty," Draco said. Hermione adjusted the water. She put Draco under the flow and without asking him again about the temperature she began rubbing him between her fingers.

"Got to get it all off," Said Hermione, adding soap and rubbing vigorously over all Draco's surfaces. Draco wasn't struggling much now, in fact, he looked rather confused.

"Okay, I think we've got it," Said Hermione, lifting up Malfoy to look at him. She dried him off in the bath towel and then set him down on the counter. "You still have to brush my teeth, remember?"

Hermione opened the cabinet and took out a toothbrush and toothpaste and placed them in front of Malfoy. She lowered herself until she too was at sink level, then brandished her teeth in a large smile.

"Good thing I didn't keep those teeth you hexed onto me in our fourth year," Said Hermione. "You would have had a lot more work to do."

Draco looked dumfounded for a moment. But then, afraid of Hermione doing something even worse to him, walked over to the toothpaste tube and started unscrewing the lid. It was very hard work for Draco. It would have been a cinch for Hermione but she just stood by and watched.

After a minute or so Draco managed to get the lid off the toothpaste. He then dragged the toothbrush over to it. The brush was about the size of two broomsticks tied end to end for Draco. Liftable, but awkward. Draco climbed up onto the toothpaste tube and started jumping up and down, but the toothpaste barely budged.

"No, this is how you do it," Said Hermione. She knocked Draco down onto his belly with her right hand then pressed down on him. Draco shouted out as Hermione's hand and the toothpaste tube squished the breath out of his lungs.

Once a satisfactory amount of toothpaste came out onto the toothbrush Hermione released her grip, allowing Draco to regain his breath. A few moments later Draco got up, lifted up the toothbrush, and then started brushing the front of Hermione's teeth very awkwardly.

Draco was doing a lousy job, thought Hermione, but then again what can you expect from a guy his size? He could not apply enough force to get the bristles down in there enough to do a thorough job.

"Well," Said Hermione after a few minutes, "The backs of my teeth have to be clean too." Draco looked terrified again, and moved closer to Hermione's open mouth, her breath ruffling his hair as he tried to position the brush.

"Silly boy, you have to be inside!" Hermione said, keeping her mouth still as possible. She did not force Malfoy inside, but instead waited as Malfoy very slowly stepped over her bottom teeth. Hermione felt a rush of excitement as Malfoy's bare foot touched her tongue.

The inside of her mouth wasn't big enough for Malfoy to stand up in so he had to lie down between Hermione's tongue and the roof of her mouth. He rubbed the toothbrush back and forth, accurately but without much pressure.

After a few minutes Hermione started to get tired of the week brushing and she said "Out!" To Malfoy, the loud word causing him to jump. Malfoy exited Hermione's mouth a lot faster than he had entered.

Hermione took the brush from Draco and finished the job herself, brushing vigorously and thoroughly as she always did. She spat into the sink, narrowly missing Malfoy, who jumped out of the way just in time. Hermione was still not done, however. She proceeded to floss her teeth and gargle mouthwash. It was what you did when your parents were dentists.

Hermione rinsed her mouth out one more time and gave Draco another quick rinse-off under the water. "Well," Said Hermione, carrying Draco back to the dormitory. "This has been fun, but I really do have homework to do."

Draco didn't react to this. He was sure he wasn't being let go, but at least this meant that Hermione wouldn't actively torture him.

Hermione placed Draco down on the corner of the bed before placing her large bag next to him, making him jump. She took out a copy of _Advanced Transfiguration_ and started to flip through it to find the page she wanted.

"Man, it's _warm_ in here!" Said Hermione. She pulled her wizarding robes up and over her head. Underneath she wore a small white tank top and short white shorts. The tank top outlined her curves very well and part of her breasts were visible at the top.

Hermione was well aware of Draco staring at her with a mix of awe and lust. As she lay down and opened her book she thought she might just tease him a little more.

"Oh Draco," She said sweetly, turning to face the tiny boy, now with bulging eyes on his face, "I heard MgGonnigal keeps all her classes at the same place in the book. Which means you're reading chapter six now as well."

Draco didn't say anything for a moment, then he said. "Yes. Your majesty."

"Well," Said Hermione. "I happen to think studying is very important, even for a worthless jerk such as you. So if you want you can read along with me. But you'll have to come up here." Hermione patted herself on her bare chest, just above her cleavage.

Draco didn't say anything. Hermione loved to imagine the battle that was going on in his mind right now. Draco liked her; obviously, he had a crush on her. But he was also afraid that Hermione was leading him into a trap. For a minute, Draco sat still and didn't say anything.

"Well," Hermione said. "If you won't want to pass Transfiguration this semester that's your choice, but I highly recommend reading."

Draco made up his mind. He walked slowly and cautiously towards Hermione's chest, filled with anxiety. He slowly climbed across her arm, then up onto her ribs. He crawled on all fours the few inches between the side and middle of her chest. Hermione felt an intense tingling sensation as he crawled across her and laid down to read along with her, his feet just touching the top of her cleavage.

"Ready," Said Hermione. "We read at my rate, so don't dawdle."

They read chapter 6 of _Advanced Transfiguration_ in silence. They then read Chapter 7 of _Mediterranean Herbology_, chapter 5 of _Charming Charms for Advanced Students_, and then a few chapters in one of the books Hermione was reading outside of class: _A history of Wizarding Government and Education in the German states, 1600-1750_. Draco found this to be particularly dull.

The sun had gone down by the time Hermione shut this last book. She put it on her bedside table then did a huge groaning stretch across the bed. The movement woke Malfoy, who had fallen into a slumber. Hermione started to sit up, and it was only when she felt Draco start to slide across her chest did she remember he was there.

Draco didn't know what to do. His muscles weren't working properly just having woken up. He grabbed for something to hold onto but there was nothing. What do you do when you're sliding down a giant girl's chest?

Hermione continued to sit up slowly, watching Malfoy's predicament with great interest. He was sliding down now onto Hermione's breasts and towards the opening of her tank top. Draco, worried Hermione would be furious if he traveled any further downwards, started trying to steady himself any way he could.

Draco eventually met the top of Hermione's tank top. His arms and legs became entangled in it as he refused himself to fall further down. He balanced himself between Hermione's body and her shirt. Hermione, smiling secretly with glee, was now sitting straight up and started to lean forward. The tank top started moving away from her body. Loosing his balance, Draco tipped and fell on the inside of her shirt. He bounced down her breasts several times flailing his arms about. He then rolled down her stomach and came out the bottom of her shirt, landing on Hermione's bedspread between her short-clad legs.

Hermione looked down at Draco who seemed completely dazzled. She smiled at him, then lifted him up. "Well, it's beddy time little ferret," Hermione said, wrinkling her nose at Malfoy, who didn't respond since he was still in shock over what had just happened.

Hermione reached over into her dresser drawer and pulled out a single plain white sock. "You'll be sleeping in here tonight." She said. Draco looked at her incredulously. "Be thankful it's a clean one." She said. She opened the front for Draco to climb in and he did so reluctantly.

"'Night," Said Hermione, placing the sock in her drawer again. She sat fully up. She felt really sexy after what had just happened. For some reason having Malfoy here small was getting her pretty excited. She didn't know why, she just knew that the loved the feeling.

She changed into her pajamas slowly, half-considering opening the drawer so she could tease Malfoy a bit. But she decided she still felt more modest than that and changed slowly by herself. _That Malfoy isn't bad looking_, she thought as she pulled on her night robes and climbed into bed. Hermione fell asleep and dreamed some very pleasing dreams that night.


	6. Back to the Dungeon

The next day Hermione woke up in an extremely good mood and it took her a few minutes to remember about Malfoy. She smiled largely to herself; little Draco was still fast asleep inside her sock. The thought was such a turn-on to her. What was she going to do to him today? Part of her still wanted to punish him for all the nasty things he had said to her, but part of her wanted to protect the little defenceless man.

Hermione dressed slowly, then decided to have a little fun. When she reached for her socks she picked up the one that Malfoy was in and slid it slowly on her feet. She could feel her toes running over Draco's body, and she felt him react immediately.

"Hermione! Hermione! Your majesty!" She could hear him shout, although minutely. She could feel him pounding her toes. She decided to ignore him for the moment. Humming to herself, she walked across the room. She didn't put that much weight on Malfoy but she could hear him screaming each time she put her foot down.

"Oopsie, I didn't realise you were in that sock!" Said Hermione with mock surprise as she pealed the sock off her foot. Malfoy remained pealed to the bottom of her toes and he was moaning in pain.

"Here you go," Hermione said, prying Draco off her feet and into her hand. He didn't look hurt, just a little shocked again. But then Draco was looking at something else; he was looking at her chest. Just then Hermione realised that all she had on up top was a bra.

"Oops!" She said, turning red and smiling sheepishly. "Can't go out wearing that!" She reached over and pulled on her robes over top of her bra and shorts, all the while keeping Draco enclosed in her hand.

"Well," She told the little Malfoy, "I have Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures in the morning. I can't very well leave you here. So you'll be coming with me."

And with that she slipped Draco into her robe pocket. He slid comfertably down in there, and wiggled himself into an even more comfertable position.

"I hope you don't get seasick, because I'll be walking a lot," Said Hermione, rummaging through her school things. She picked out the end of a broken quill and a ripped corner of parchement.

"Here," Said Hermione, handing these things to Draco in her pocket. "I expect you to take good notes in class. I'll be checking later, okay?"

"Yes, your majesty," Came the muffled response. Hermione smiled and patted her pocket. She then grabbed her school things and made her way out of the dormitory and down to breakfast.

Hermione sat down with Ron and Harry in the Great Hall. Both of them were already deeply involved in their breakfast.

"Mornin' 'Mione," Said Ron through his usual mouthful of toast.

"Hi Hermione," Said Harry.

"Hi boys," Said Hermione cheerfully. "How did your little expedition go?"

Ron looked exasperated. "We ran into Pansy Parkinson. She was _still_ looking from Malfoy!"

"_Really_?" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah," Ron said. "She asked us what we were doing down there. We told her we were picking up books that we forgot. Then, you won't believe this, she threw some shrinking potion at us!"

"She had some?" Asked Hermione.

"Apparently Snape didn't clean up from yesterday's lesson." Harry said. "He's been spending an awful lot of time prowling around. Pansy must have got her hands on a bottle."

"It's a good thing she missed then isn't it?" Said Hermione. Harry and Ron looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Well," Harry said, looking uneasy. "She didn't exactly _miss_…"

"Huh?" Said Hermione, looking halfway between shock and amusement.

"Well, the majority of the potion missed us," Said Ron, "But we got a little, er, _splashed_."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "So—so how much did you shrink?" She asked, struggeling to keep a straight face.

"Well," Ron said. "Harry's four inches shorter, and I—I shrank six inches!"

Both boys hung their heads looking ashamed. Hermione couldn't stop her self from giggling at that.

"So—that means you're what, five foot six?" Asked Hermione. "Cause you were six foot before Ron, and you were five ten." She giggled some more. "That means I'm the tallest now, I'm five seven!"

Harry and Ron looked miserable. Now that Hermione knew she could tell they were definitely slightly smaller.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Said Hermione, putting her hands on Ron's and Harry's. "I still respect you. And at least you're nowhere near in as bad of a situation as Malfoy is."

Harry and Ron smiled weekly at this. "I'd never hear the end of it if Malfoy saw me like this," Ron said. "I'm just glad he's a few inches tall somewhere…"

They finished breakfast and walked out to Herbology together. Walking together, Hermione could definitely tell they were shorter. Their robes were extremely loose as well. She walked between them, her head highest of the three. She kinda liked being the tallest…no, she _loved_ it. There was something about how it made her feel that was irresistible.

In Herbology they were planting bouncing bulbs in new pots. These were a bit tricky; the bulbs would say perfectly still for a few minutes, then at random intervals they would suddenly rocket around the room and generally make a racket. Ron and Harry, still ashamed of being short, hid behind Hermione and let her do most of the work. Hermione was too cheerful to mind. She thought about giving Malfoy a bouncing bulb to keep him company, but decided against it.

After Herbology the three of them walked outside to Care of Magical Creatures. Harry and Ron were still misriable about their size and they couldn't understand Hermione's bright mood. "Well, none of the Hufflepuffs noticed." She said. "And Hagrid's so much bigger than all of us anyway he won't be able to tell if your any shorter."

"But the Slytherins will be there!" Moaned Ron.

"Yeah, but you-know-who won't be!" Said Hermione brightly. Ron gave a weak smile thinking about Malfoy.

In Care of Magical Creatures today Hagrid had them working with Giffors. Giffors were small little furry things that mostly poked around in the grass for bugs. Most people didn't think there was too much magical about them.

"They're extremely loyal," Said Hagrid. "They'll attach ter one person, so you'll have to work individ'ly with 'em or you'll get bit. If a Giffor gets attached to a person, don't dare threaten that person in front of the Giffor, it may be the last thing you do."

The class looked dowbtfully at the 8 inch Giffors, greatly dowbting that these little creatures could be that dangerous, the class dubiously each took a Giffor, which was about eight inches long.

"You'll be drawlin' 'em," Said Hagrid. "Just put 'em down and let them find their fav'rite piece of ground. Mind you, they have good mem'ries."

As it turned out, most Giffors's favorite patches of ground were not near Hagrid's hut at all but in fact were usually a distant corner of the grounds that took ten minutes just to walk to. This suited Hermione well, however, since she could find a quiet piece of ground to take out Malfoy.

They stopped near a grove of trees quite a ways from Hagrid's hut once the Giffor finally found a patch of ground it liked. When the Giffor was happily sifting through the grass Hermione thought it was safe to take out Malfoy and give him some fresh air.

She brought Malfoy out of her pocket, his body warm from having been in her pocket. Malfoy flinched at her cold hand as she brought him out. He blinked in the late morning sun.

"Just thought I'd give you a little sun," Said Hermione, smiling. The air was chilly as it was getting on Fall and the tiny Malfoy shivered.

"That's…" Malfoy shivered. "That's thoughtful of you. Your majesty."

Hermione smiled. "I need to draw this Giffor. How about you ride him to make sure he doesn't move around on me?"

"What? Ride it?" Malfoy said incredulously, but when Hermione gave him a warning look he said. "I mean…of course, your highness."

Hermione placed Malfoy on the Giffor. The Giffor reared onto it's back legs in surprise at someone being put on his back, almost causing Malfoy to fall off. Hermione pushed him back on with one finger as the Giffor went back to all fours. It shuffled a little bit but beyond that no longer seemed to care or even notice that there was a miniature human on it's back.

Hermione took out her sketchbook and started to draw the Giffor, amused at Malfoy's peril as he tried to stay on the Giffor which made many sudden turns as he poked around in the grass.

After about a half an hour Hermione had the Giffor drawn and the major body parts labled. Draco was starting to shiver in the cold air and he was growing tired with the effort of staying on the Giffor.

"Okay, time to go Draco," Hermione said, reaching to pull him off the Giffor, but the Giffor snapped at her fingers.

"Ah!" Said Hermione, pulling her hand away. "I'm not trying to hurt you!" But the giffor wouldn't let her pick up Malfoy.

_Ah, this giffor chose Malfoy to be loyal too_ thought Hermione. She just had to convince it that she wasn't going to cause any harm to him.

"Don't worry little Giffor," Hermione said, reaching her hand slowly for Malfoy again. "I'm not going to hurt little Draco here. See? I'm just going to put him back in my pocket. I'm going to keep him nice and safe."

Hermione's hand was within biting distance but the Giffor didn't attack her, although it was looking at her with caution. With a sudden movement Hermione snatched up Malfoy from the Giffor and put him in her pocket. The Giffor made a little snap but did not attack further. It appeared to trust Hermione's word but still looked wary.

"Come on, back to Hagrid's hut." Said Hermione, starting to walk, the giffor following her. On the way back Hermione met up with Ron and Harry, both of whom were walking with the giffors at their heels.

"Hi," they said as she met up with them.

"Hi," Said Hermione. "Cute little thinks aren't they, giffors?"

"Yeah," Said Ron distractedly. "Did you hear what Pansy's been saying?"

"No, what has she been saying?" Hermione asked, interested.

"She's telling everyone that Malfoy's sick in the dormitory," Ron said. "Hermione, I recon she's got him!"

Hermione laughed. "Of course she hasn't got him!" Both Ron and Harry looked at her. Hermione recovered herself immediately. "Don't you see? She's saying that so nobody'll worry about him! She hasn't found him, but she's still looking!"

"I don't know, Hermione," Said Ron. "I think she's got him."

"Why is she walking towards the dungeons then?" Hermione asked. Both Harry and Ron looked. Pansy was heading off alone back to the potions dungeon.

"I wonder if Snape has any antidote," Said Harry. "I really don't want to stay this small."

"Are you mad!" Ron exclaimed. "I don't want Snape to see me like this! Besides, he'll know we were snooping around before." They both looked at Hermione.

"Please?" Ron said, looking pleadingly. "You're the quietest of us, and if Snape catches you you can just say you were looking for somehting else."

Hermione's mind was working. If she snuck into the dungeon she _could_ get some antidote. She could also get some more shrinking potion.

"I won't ask you to check my work for a month!" Ron continued pleading.

"Alright, I'll go have a look." Hermione said. Both Harry and Ron looked overjoyed. "I'm not promising anything, but I'll try my best. Run off now!"

Harry and Ron looked liked they wanted to hug her, but they quickly made their way back off to the dormitory while Hermione followed the distant Pansy to the dungeons.

As she walked, all sorts of things went through Hermione's mind, all kinds of things she could do with a shrinking potion. Trying to focus on the task at hand, she entered the castle and could hear Snape talking to Pansy.

"Thank you for continuing to look for Draco, Miss Parkinson," Said Snape. "Ten more points to Slytherin, and remember _don't say a word about this_. Now I'm going off to lunch."

Hermione ducked into a doorway as Snape walked back her looking angry. She was glad she was causing him so much agony. She knew that if anything happened to Malfoy, or if everyone thought anything happened to Malfoy, Snape would probably get sacked. She wondered idly if she could work that into her plan…

Pansy could be heard cooing from inside the dungeon. "Come out, little Draco!" She said, pointing her illuminated wand into holes in the walls. "I won't hurt you!"

Hermione thought that to be a bit thick of Pansy. If Draco was down there he would have either come out long before now or he wouldn't come out now. Pansy was acting as if he was a mouse or something.

Pansy's back was turned to the door and she seemed affixed to her task. Hermione snuck into the room, ducking down to stay behind the rows of lab tables. She could spot the yet ungraded samples of shrinking potion from yesterday's class along with several bottles of antidote. If Hermione could just sneek a few of them out, Snape would have to pin it on Pansy! Excellent.

Hermione was selective in the potions she took. Most of the class seemed to make the potion correctly, but there were a few that stood out as obviously wrong. The correct ones were a light slimy green while the antidote was light grey.

With Draco in her right pocket and shrinking potion in her left pocket, Hermione smiled as she made her way out of the dungeon. She was going to have so much fun…

Hermione was so happy that she didn't look where she was going so that she almost ran into Snape as he entered the dungeon.

"Well well well, Granger," Snape said, a satisfied smile on his face. "Lurking around the dungeon at lunchtime? Looking for a little ilicit potion, perhaps?"

Snape's eyes looked down to the middle of her robes, eyeing them suspiciously. "Turn out your pockets, Granger.


	7. Defiance Punished

_Author's Note:_

_Imagine my suprise when one day, upon searching Google for "Harry Potter Shrinking", I come across this very story that I had written eight years ago and had forgotten completely about. Imagine my further surprise upon actually remembering my username and password to Fanfiction, which I had not logged into in eight years and the information was locked away in some far corner of my mind._

_I was nineteen when I started this story, and I am twenty-seven now. I don't know how many stories have an eight-year gap between updates, but I am going to continue the story in the way I had intended before it slipped out of my conscious mind and into the dark corners where witches with sinister minds and shrinking potions play._

* * *

Hermione stood frozen looking back at Snape. _This was it_, she thought. She was going to get caught and there was no way out of it. For all Hermione's cleverness Snape was still by far the more talented wizard; there was no spell or jinx she could cast that he couldn't block instantly, and she wouldn't be able to run for it—she was sure Snape would stun or impede her before she reached the door.

"Turn out your pockets." Snape growled, rage at the very surface of his voice, "NOW!"

Snape pointed his wand aggressively at the very pocket where Malfoy was hidden. Across the room Pansy had stopped her search and was looking intently at the confrontation. Malfoy squirmed in Hermione's pocket. There was nothing for it. If Hermione wouldn't empty her pockets Snape would simply use a summoning charm to remove the contents for her.

At that moment there was a high-pitched inhuman shriek from below. Snape and Hermione's eyes moved down to see what was causing the sound. There, standing next to Hermione's right foot, was the giffor she had drawn earlier in the day. But it was different—instead of peaceful black eyes the giffor now had bright, angry red eyes. It was reared up on its hind legs, claws stretching out of its paws and fangs peeking out of its mouth. Also, it was growing.

"OUT!" Snape roared at the giffor, which was now almost three feet high and still growing. He fired a curse from his wand striking the giffor with red light. Instead of stopping the giffor, however, this only seemed to make it angrier. It was almost man-sized when it pounced, biting and clawing at Snape. Snape was moving quickly, dashing to the side and firing curses at the giffor as it attacked.

A little voice in Hermione's head told her to run. With Snape's attention fully upon the ravaging giffor Hermione turned and ran out of the dungeon classroom, the bottles of shrinking potion and antidote clinking in her pocket.

She ran down the hallway making up her mind where to go. She wasn't going back to lunch—she would head up to the Gryffindor common room. The giffor would probably stop attacking Snape when it believed he was no longer a threat to Malfoy—for Hermione was certain it was for that reason it attacked Snape—and she had to go somewhere that he would look awkward following her. She never recalled seeing him in the Gryffindor common room before—it was McGonagall who would enter on those rare occasions that a head of house was required to address her students in the common room. And certainly Snape would not tell McGonagall what was going on, as she would certainly tell Dumbledore in turn.

But even if Hermione managed to evade Snape now, she knew he would try every means to corner her around the castle. Between lessons and during break and lunch periods he could be lurking behind any door, tapestry, or statue. She had to find some way to alert herself of Snape's presence, to always know if he was near her…

Then she remembered—the Marauder's Map! That ingenious little bit of parchment of Harry's had won Hermione over at long last. How could she ever have thought of turning that in to McGonagall? The thought was ludicrous now.

Harry and Ron would be at lunch, and with luck, the other three boys in the dormitory would also be. It was unusual but not uncommon for girls to go up into the boy's dormitories—Hermione herself had done so when she had important news to tell Harry and Ron. Breathlessly repeating the password to the Fat Lady, Hermione raced across the virtually deserted common room and up the boys stairs.

Hermione started to develop a stint in her side as she climbed the stairs up the tower. Why did they had to have the one at the very top? Finally Hermione reached the door to the sixth year boys dormitory and pushed it open.

_Boys_, thought Hermione to herself as she looked over the untidy room. None of the five boys who lived there were particularly neat—only Dean Thomas had made the smallest effort to keep his belongings organized. Harry and Ron were easily tied for the messiest overall, however. She made a mental note to scold them on the state of their room when she next had a chance.

Just as Hermione started to wonder how she would ever be able to find the marauder's map in all this mess, she had an epiphany—she was a witch! Drawing out her wand, she said "_Accio Map!_"

The large trunk next to Harry's bed burst open and a piece of very old and wrinkled parchment rose up from the depths of the trunk into Hermione's outstretched hand. She tapped it with her wand and remembered the words Harry had used to activate it: "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Perhaps because she was completely genuine in her declaration or perhaps because her voice was just so eager the map sprung to life at once, as if glad to be used by such a steadfast troublemaker. Hermione peered at the map checking Snape's dungeon. Snape was alone in his classroom, evidently pacing back and forth. Pansy had either been dismissed or had also run when the giffor attacked Snape. Either way, Snape didn't need Pansy searching the dungeon anymore because Hermione was sure Snape knew that she, Hermione, had little shrunken Draco.

Hermione made her way down the stairs of the boys' dormitory and up the stairs of the girls', entering her own that he shared with four other Gryffindor sixth-years, all of whom were not present, Hermione knew thanks to the map. Still panting from all the running, Hermione emptied her pockets of the shrinking potion and antidote into the top drawer of her cupboard, sealing it with a spell that would allow no one but her to open it.

Finally, Hermione slumped down on her bed and reached into her pocket, getting that familiar little thrill as her fingers closed around the tiny, naked form of Draco Malfoy. She pulled him out of her pocket and looked at him.

"Well well, little Draco." She grinned, "Lucky your giffor was looking out for you!"

"Lucky for _you_!" Malfoy sneered. Instead of looking afraid as he had done most of the time he was small, he had returned to his normal sneer. "Snape's going to find you, Mudblood. He's going to restore me and his punishment of you will make anything you've done to me seem like child's play in comparison!"

Hermione's expression darkened, but she was not angry. She still had the upper hand over Malfoy and knew it would be all too easy to punish him.

"Mudblood, am I?" Hermione said in a low, dangerous voice. Malfoy's sneer faded and he seemed to shrink even more upon the look Hermione. "Looks like washing out your mouth wasn't enough to bring the lesson home, Malfoy."

With her other hand, Hermione grabbed hold of Malfoy's leg. Sheer terror seized Malfoy as she started to effortlessly bend his left leg in the wrong direction between two fingers. Malfoy exclaimed in pain and discomfort. Then, all at once, the leg broke, the snap reverberating around the dorm. Malfoy cried out in pain.

"If being pure-blood's so great then why are you, the pure-blood, sitting in the hand of me, a mudblood, your leg snapped like a twig?" Hermione growled over the anguished cries of Draco. "I could snap your other leg if I wanted, ferret."

"You'll…pay…" Draco panted defiantly between pained gasps. Hermione squeezed his broken leg between her two fingers, causing him to cry out again.

"Still think Snape's going to get me, do you?" Hermione taunted. "Well, ferret, I have a number tricks up my sleeve. They don't call me the cleverest in my year for nothing, Darco!" Hermione laughed. "But none of that matters to you. The only thing you need to worry about is not incurring my wrath! What good is eventual rescue if you don't live to see it?"

Hermione was exaggerating, of course—she might hate Draco, but she would never hurt him in any kind of lasting way. The words the twisting of the leg seemed to have their effect, however. Draco was no longer protesting, just whimpering in pain.

"But I don't stoop to the level of your or your Slytherin cronies." Said Hermione. "If you say you're sorry, I'll heel you up, and if you remain good, no further harm will come to you. So are you sorry?"

Still whimpering, Draco nodded. Struggling to find his voice, he said, "I'm…I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry _what?_" Hermione asked coldly.

"I'm sorry…your majesty," Draco croaked. Hermione smiled.

"All right then!" Hermione said perkily. She pointed her wand at Draco's leg and muttered the incantation to mend bones. Draco's leg fixed itself instantly. It seemed much easier to do on Draco's twig like leg than it would be upon a full-sized bone.

"There's no permanent damage done." Hermione said. "Though I do warn you that if done enough times on the same bone, the spell begins to work imperfectly."

"Thank you, your highness." Draco gasped. While the pain might be gone it would take a few minutes before the lingering shock dissipated.

"Don't think you're off the hook, though." Said Hermione, waving a finger at Draco. "You've still been a bad boy, and I'm going to have chores for you to do later. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your majesty," Said Draco as Hermione placed him next to her on his bed. She stood up and started shifting books around, repacking her bag.

"We've got charms in a few minutes." Hermione said. "Well, the Gryffindors do, anyway. But I suspect Flitwick's got us all at the same point in lessons, and it's not like I'm going to hand you over to Pansy Parkinson to carry you to the Slytherin's class time. What?"

For at the mention of Pansy's name Draco visibly shuddered. Hermione brought her face quite close to Draco, looking down on him with a bemused expression.

"You don't want to be given over to Pansy?" Hermione asked, "Why not? She seemed very keen to find you in the dungeon! I thought you were in love."

Hermione said those last words with a mark of scorn. Hermione hated Pansy and thought it laughable that anyone could find that thing attractive. But Draco shook his head.

"I don't love her. Your majesty." He added, hastily, not looking at her. For a split second Hermione found herself becoming curious. But she quickly snapped out of it, and snatched Draco suddenly back off the table.

"No matter. You're with big old Hermione, the mudblood!" She sneered at Malfoy in her hand. She thought at some point she really ought to get him clothes, but she thought of it in a lazy, not-caring kind of way.

"And you better take good notes in Charms too, I'll be checking!" Hermione said, stuffing Malfoy in her pocket with the same pieces of parchment and quill she had given him before. Taking out the marauders map, Hermione made sure that Snape was still in his dungeon as she left the room. Indeed, the dungeon was filling with the names of Ravenclaw second years, and she knew that Snape would not do anything so shifty as to not appear at one of his lessons.

Hermione made her way across the castle glancing down frequently at the Marauder's Map to make sure Snape was still in the dungeons. She made it into Flitwick's class with under a minute to spare, sitting down between Harry and Ron, whom looked at her eagerly.

"So," Ron asked. "Did you get the antidote?"

Hermione hesitated for just a moment. She didn't really know what made her do it, but when she responded she said: "No, I didn't."

"What?" Harry asked. "But you were gone for so long, we figured you must have!"

"Sorry, I couldn't get past Snape!" Hermione said. "He's definitely guarding his store with more intensity than ever before now. Even Pansy's not down there anymore."

"Why should she be?" Ron asked, gloomily. "She found Malfoy, after all."

Hermione didn't respond. She sat back in her desk as Flitwick began the lesson, feeling the tiny lump that was Malfoy in her robes as he shifted. She wasn't sure why she lied to her friends about having the antidote—but there was something undeniably sexy about having this great secret. Besides, Harry and Ron had merely been splashed by a small amount—it was bound to ware off soon. Not like Malfoy, who got a cauldron full of it, plus Hermione had a good amount of potion for him to properly drink now.

Hermione took notes with a little less vigor than she usually did. The thought of little Draco in her pocket made her feel bigger and sexier than ever, and she let herself be carried away by fantasies and thoughts of what she would do with him once the curtains on her four-poster were closed tonight.

* * *

_That's my update! See everyone in 2021 for the next chapter. Trolololololo, just kidding! Please review!_


	8. The Sneak Caught

_Author's Note: Since I began this story in 2005, before Half Blood Prince was published, you must excuse a few inaccuracies such as Snape still teaching potions in sixth year, as well as Harry, Ron, and Hermione still taking care of magical creatures._

* * *

Hermione intended to rush up to her dormitory the minute her last class was over, so burning was the desire to take out Malfoy and do to him some of the things she was dreaming of. However, she was getting behind in her work, and she was still Hermione enough to care about getting good marks. On top of that, having missed lunch she was getting quite hungry and there was no way she was going to miss dinner. Therefore, she resolved to head up to the common room after dinner.

There were enough people in the library that Hermione didn't have to worry about Snape ambushing her there. Even still, she checked the Marauder's Map every few minutes to make sure that Snape wasn't anywhere unusual.

A number of people entered and left Snape's dungeon, most of them Slytherins, probably talking to him about "see your head of house" kinds of problems or asking about their potions homework. Hermione noted that Pansy Parkinson paid Snape a visit, and Hermione wondered if Pansy was offering him more help in finding Draco. She didn't stay long—obviously Snape didn't need her to keep searching for Draco because Snape now knew who really had him.

Once dinner time had rolled around and Hermione felt she had made sufficient progress in her homework she got up and headed down to the dining hall. This would be the first time she and Sanpe would be in the same room after the encounter in the dungeon, but Hermione knew he would dare not confront her in front of so many people.

Hermione sat next to Harry and Ron as usual, though she barely listened to their conversation as she passed Draco little scraps of food under the table. Once again, they were talking about sneaking into Snape's office. Hermione didn't care very much about this until something caught her attention.

"…and Harry, we can use the Marauder's Map to see if Snape is in his dungeon." Ron said.

"That's a great idea!" Harry said. "I didn't think of that!"

Hermione turned around in her seat to face them: "Would you give it a rest with that?" She asked angrily. She was hoping that her annoyed tone would mask the worry that had just struck her—if Harry realized the map was missing, would he suspect one of his best friends?

"What's it to you, Hermione?" Ron retorted. "I'm sorry that I don't like being five foot five! Harry doesn't like it either."

"Pansy only got you with a few drops." Hermione said haughtily. "It should wear off tomorrow or the next day. It's not worth getting in trouble for stealing potion."

"Hang on," Ron said, an incredulous look coming to his face. "You actually _like _being taller than us, don't you?"

"No I don't," Hermione said, but even as she said it she felt a guilty grin coming to her face and her cheeks were reddening.

"Yeah, you do!" Ron growled. "Ever since we got splashed you've been strutting around, acting like you've got something over us."

"Oh, come on." Hermione almost laughed. "It's just a few inches. What are you worried about?"

Ron was about to retort but Harry jumped in. "Look," He said. "We'll wait one more day, okay Ron?" Hermione could tell Harry was trying his best to take a middle position. "If we're not our normal sizes when we wake up, then we'll try to take the antidote. All right?"

Ron looked irritated as he thought about it. "Fine." He said at last.

"And I think you should put it out of your mind for the rest of the day." Said Hermione. "There's no use sulking about it, and I've noticed you barely started on your Transfiguration essay."

Ron glowered at her but did not respond. A moment later he turned back to Harry and the two of them began talking once again, but not about shrinking potions and antidotes this time. Hermione knew that Ron was going to remain angry with her for the rest of the day, but just this once it didn't bother her, in fact it suited her fine. She didn't need Harry and Ron pestering her to check her essay tonight—she wanted to be entirely alone for Malfoy.

After dinner was over, Hermione made her way up to the common room well before Harry and Ron, who weren't too keen on talking to her anyway. She was hoping to beat all the other Gryffindors to the common room so she wouldn't be caught up with anyone desiring a chit-chat.

It was to her annoyance, then, that she discovered Lavender Brown had beaten her upstairs. She was standing outside the portrait of the Fat Lady looking slightly annoyed.

"Hey Lavender," Hermione said as she approached. "What are you doing out here?"

"I forgot the password," Lavender said, looking moodily at the Fat Lady.

"Oh," Hermione said, somewhat surprised. While Lavender wasn't the brightest in the year she never attained Neville's level of forgetfulness. Hermione stepped forward and said: "_Hippogriff!_"

The Fat Lady's portrait swung open and Hermione climbed through, Lavender following her. Hermione hoped that Lavender would pick a seat in the common room and wait for Parvati, her best friend, but she was annoyed to see that Lavender instead was making for the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

It wasn't a big deal, really. The curtains of the four-posters were enchanted to muffle sound so that anything shy of a shout would be virtually inaudible. But Hermione wanted to have time to move around the dormitory unimpeded, and she would hate if Lavender saw her open the drawer that contained the potions.

"Did you hear about Draco?" Lavender asked as they climbed the stairs to the dormitories.

"What about him?" Hermione asked. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to Lavender. They were friendly but not close—Lavender rarely engaged Hermione in conversation, and Hermione couldn't think of a more annoying time than this.

"I recon he was shrunk." Lavender said. "Don't you remember how he just kind of disappeared, leaving robes behind?"

"I suppose he was." Hermione said, trying not to show much interest.

"You were his lab partner." Lavender said. "Did you see who got him?"

"I think Pansy has him." Hermione lied, repeating Ron's speculation. They were at the door to the sixth-year girls dorm now.

"Pansy doesn't have him." Lavender said with a certainty that both surprised Hermione and made her highly suspicious. Hermione opened the door and both girls walked inside. Hermione tossed her bag on the bed hoping to get this pointless conversation finished as soon as possible.

"I don't know who has him, then." Hermione said, sitting down on her bed. Lavender remained standing, stareing at Hermione, her expression odd.

"You know," Lavender said, slowly, "If you _had_ Draco, you could show him to me. I mean, we are friends."

"What?" Snapped Hermione, a chill running through her blood.

"Well, you know," Lavender said, a shadow of a greedy smile crossing her face, "You were right there when he shrunk. I'm sure you have him. Can you show me Draco? I mean…you trust me right? We're both Gryffindors…"

This was definitely not right. Lavender wasn't speaking in her normal tone of voice. Her robes didn't look right, as if they were put on in a hurry. She had never seen Lavender wear an expression anything like what she had right now. Also, Lavender would never let her hair be that messy in public…

Suddenly something clicked in Hermione's mind. This was not Lavender Brown. This was…

Hermione sprung to her feet and reached for her wand. The fake Lavender, however, was ready for this, because just before Hermione was able to shout "STUPEFY!", Pansy screamed "PROTEGO!"

Hermione's spell bounced off Pansy's shield and Hermione was knocked backwards onto her bed. Pansy advanced on her, pulling a vial of light green potion out of her robes.

"This is for Draco!" Pansy sneered, Lavender's face contorted with wicked triumph. Pulling off the cork, Pansy splashed the bottle across Hermione.

Hermione exclaimed in pain, throwing her head back. The entire front of her body felt like it was on fire. She looked down at herself—wherever the potion had touched her hot, angry boils were breaking out.

Pansy stood over Hermione for a moment, confused. Hermione realized suddenly that Pansy had intended to shrink her, but had instead used an incorrectly brewed potion. Hermione took advantage of Pansy's confusion by kicking out her legs out from under her. Caught unaware, Pansy fell to the ground.

Hermione leapt to her feet. "EXPELLIARMUS!" She roared, pointing her wand at Pansy. Pansy's wand flew out of her hand and into the air. Hermione wrenched open her cabinet drawer and selected a bottle of green potion herself. Pansy was scrambling for her fallen wand.

"This is for Harry, Ron, and Neville!" Shouted Hermione. Pulling out the cork, Hermione splashed the correctly brewed shrinking potion all over Pansy.

Hermione got a brief sight at the look of terror on Pansy's face as Lavender's body disappeared into her robes, which crumpled to the ground. Hermione panted with the effort and the pain of her boils. She knew she had to start healing herself, but excitement was pulsing through her. The adrenaline blocked out the pain—healing the boils could wait.

Wincing somewhat, Hermione dropped to her knees in front of Lavender's robes. She ruffled them, looking for the lump where the shrunken Pansy would be. She reached inside, feeling around for the tiny little Slytherin. Then—with a surge of excitement that almost matched the time she had found a shrunken Malfoy—her fingers came upon a trembling little warm being. Hermione wrapped her fingers around Pansy and brought her out.

Hermione opened her palm and looked down into it. There, transforming back into her own appearance was the tiny, naked, cowering form of Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	9. Brews and Boils

"Well well," Hermione said, looking down at the tiny pale girl in her hand. "What do we have here? A little sneak trying to get her hands on my prized toy?"

Pansy struggled fruitlessly against Hermione's fingers. Pansy was a very pale girl and very thin as well. Hermione looked at Pansy's naked body with relish for a few seconds—she was attractive only to guys who liked girls that were sticks, thought Hermione. She also noted with a dry satisfaction that Pansy's chest had not filled out in any way as impressively as Hermione's.

"Let me go!" Pansy squealed, kicking fingers that were half the size of her own body. "When Professor Snape—"

"Oh, so Snape put you up to this!" Hermione said, comically exaggerating surprise upon learning this. "I guess that makes sense. I dowbt you're clever enough to brew up Polyjuice Potion yourself."

Pansy started to say something in retort but all the air was forced from her lungs as Hermione squeezed Pansy easily between two fingers. She was amazed at how such a simple, effortless action had such an impact on little Pansy. The power she held over the shrunken girl excited her.

"Snape wanted to avoid being sacked, and you wanted a little Draco for yourself." Said Hermione. "So he sent you up here to collect him, didn't you? Though I don't think he gave you that potion to shrink me. You knicked that yourself, didn't you—and you couldn't tell it wasn't brewed right."

Hermione winced at the pain of the boils—she would have to care for them soon, but not before Pansy was punished. Hermione looked around for the potion vial Pansy had splashed on her and found it lying on the floor, a small measure of potion still inside. She picked it up and inspected the label.

"Pansy Parkinson and Neville Longbottom!" Hermione laughed, reading the label. "You tried to shrink me with your own potion and you didn't even know it wasn't right?"

Pansy retorted: "It would have been right if that Longbottom idiot hadn't—"

But the rest of Pansy's insult was lost as Hermione gripped Pansy so hard that her eyeballs were bulging out of her head, gasping in pain.

"How DARE you insult Neville!" Hermione snarled. "You've bullied and mistreated him this entire year in Potions. You've always been horrible to him! And Harry and Ron too! I'm going to make sure you pay."

Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it directly at Hermione. The wand was twice as long as Pansy and thicker than her leg, and the tiny girl looked at it in fear.

"I bet one jinx would vaporize you, tiny as you are." Hermione said. "And I will if you say one more word about Neville or any other Gryffindor. Now STAND STILL!"

Pansy was frozen to the spot, eyes glued on Hermione's wand hand as it moved away from her and picked up the vial of incorrect shrinking potion.

"Your potion really did a number on me." Hermione said, holding the vail above Pansy, starting to tip it. "But it would be rude if I didn't share some with you, right?"

"NO!" Pansy said as she tried to run. Hermione grabbed Pansy's legs between two fingers of her left hand and held her quite still as she allowed a single drop of the mangled potion fall into Pansy's head.

Pansy screamed in agony as soon as the drop touched her skin. It was the equivalent of a small cauldronfull to her and it burned white hot as it rolled down her face and onto her chest, leaving the skin red and bubbly where it touched.

"Ah, such a tiny layer of skin at your size." Hermione said, observing the potion's effects. "But I don't think you've learned your lesson yet."

Hermione let a few more drops fall onto Pansy. The potion rolled down her back, her chest, onto her stomach and crotch, over her butt and down her legs. No longer needing to hold Pansy, Hermione released Pansy allowing her to collapse to the floor where she laid there sprawled out, whimpering. Almost every inch of Pansy's body was now bright red and sprouting ugly boils. Despite Hermione's anger for having been attacked and almost shrunk by Pansy, she felt a small measure of pity for the girl.

"Let's get cleaned up." Hermione muttered, and reached for the pocket where she had been keeping Draco Malfoy. To her surprise, she found that Draco was hanging over the edge of the pocket and had been watching the entire scene unfold, his eyes wide with horror. He flinched as Hermione plucked him out and held him to her face.

"Do you think that was a little extreme?" Hermione asked. When Draco didn't immediately answer, she said, "What, would you rather had Pansy keep you as a shrunken pet instead of me?"

"N-no, your majesty." Draco said, nervously looking between Hermione and the quivering form of Pansy. Hermione felt that there was more than fear compelling Draco to answer that way—there was something about Pansy he feared in this state.

Hermione grinned at Ron as she placed him down on the bed next to her. She reached in her cuppord and pulled out a small bottle of Essance of Dittany.

"You two are going to treat my wounds, seeing that it is your fault that they are there in the first place." Said Hermione. She rationalized that Draco was responsible too for it was for him that Pansy came up to Gryffindor Tower in the first place.

Hermione stood up and grabbed her robes, lifting them over her head. Draco watched transfixed as great expanses of white skin revealed themselves to him. Hermione was wearing a bra and panties under her Hogwarts robe, and there was clearly a large arc of boiled skin along the right side of her body that started below her stomach and arched up to her neck.

But Hermione was not done undressing—she reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, pulling it off and tossing it aside. Even Pansy looked up from her whimpering to gaze upon Hermione's great chest, two huge soft silky orbs hanging high above them. Malfoy's mouth fell open in astonishment and lust. Part of Hermione's right breast had been affected by the potion, but other than that there was nothing to take away from the overpowering feminine figure towering over them.

Hermione looked down at the awed tiny pipsqueaks. Despite the pain she felt from the boils along her side Hermione felt extremely sexy, feminine, and strong under their looks. It was certainly a rush to be seen this way, she thought. And now they were going to service her, tiny servants upon a giantess's body.

"I'm going to lay back and you are going to dab this on my wounds." Said Hermione, handing Draco an eyedropper that was almost as large as he was. He took it, handling it clumsily. "Take some of these tissues and rub it in carefully, I don't want it to sting too much." Hermione pulled a few tissues from her bedside table and holding them out to Pansy. Pansy, who was still sobbing in pain, did not take them.

"I guess you're not of much use in this state." Said Hermione, and she took the eyedropper of dittany out of Malfoy's hands. "Here. It will only hurt for a moment."

Pansy screamed as the first drops of dittany hit her skin, but almost as soon as it touched the boils started repairing themselves. Pansy's yells turned to panting as the painful healing begun, and soon her breathing slowed and she began to calm down. The pain was gone and so were the boils, but the skin was still red and blotchy where the potion had hit. It would take a better potion than dittany to completely repair the skin, but Hermione neither had one nor felt it that important to get one in a hurry.

"All right, then." Hermione said, handing the eyedropper from the bottle of dittany back to Draco. "Get started. I'm going to be catching up on some background reading while you work, but don't think that means I won't be keeping track of you!"

Hermione reclined slowly on her bed, Draco watching intently as the giant breasts settled across her chest. Hermione grabbed "A history of Wizarding Government and Education in the German states, 1600-1750" and began to read.

Draco beckoned Pansy forward, knowing if they didn't start immediately Hermione would become angry again. Very reluctantly, Pansy followed Draco. He tried not to look at her too much. It was true, Draco had lusted after Pansy before, but he had never been that interested in her—Pansy had nowhere near the brains of Hermione—and in recent months, didn't have the body either. True, Draco did fantasize many times about the things he would do with Pansy's thin, meekly submitting body, but he would have never been able to respect her, see her more than anything than a sycophant and a piece of ass.

Not like Hermione. Though the girl was a mudblood and a Gryffindor, Draco had always been impressed by her intellect and her strong, independent personality. She had always been cute to Draco, but in this year she had exploded into full-fledged hotness in his mind. His sneers and his jabs were there to cover up his shame at being attracted to Hermione—after all, what would his father, Draco's friends, and the other Slytherins say if they knew he desired a mudblood?

Draco couldn't help but feel excited as he climbed up the warm, soft side of Hermione's stomach just inches above her waistline. Lying down, her body rose a little higher than they were tall. Draco helped the reluctant Pansy up as well. Though Pansy was now naked before Draco for the first time he found himself not caring that much. The red, discolored skin of her body didn't help.

Draco dripped some of the dittany onto one of Hermione's wounds. He felt her stomach rise under him as she inhaled sharply but she otherwise didn't react. Looking at Pansy he pointed to the spot where he dripped the Dittany, indicating she should go over there with the tissue and dab at it. Pansy did so, but very reluctantly and slowly.

Soon Draco found he worked better when he was on his hands and knees, spreading the dittany with the tissue after he dropped it. Pansy wasn't moving half as fast as Draco, and was giving him reproachful glances at the apparent enjoyment Draco was having at it. A few times it looked like Pansy wanted to say something but every time Pansy opened her mouth Draco would look away—he didn't feel much like talking to her.

Hermione smiled as she felt the little bodies upon her, working to heal her injured skin. A few times she found herself in the midst of a daydream, her eyes sliding out of focus as she read the chapter on the Cologne Witches' Council of 1668 and instead thinking of the two little Slytherins moving their way up her stomach. A few times she was tempted to take her hand off the book and let it slide down her front until she reached her…but no, she wasn't going to go that far. At least not yet.

Draco had reached the bottom of Hermione's breast. The gentle mound was between knee and waste high to him and it was almost the size of his whole body, although in volume it was much greater. He watched it move up and down slowly to Hermione's breathing. He had the desire to take a break from his work and lay himself across it.

Knowing he had to climb on it to heal the wounds that dotted the one side, Draco hoisted himself on top, relishing in the sensual softness as the breast sunk slightly under his weight. He heard Hermione let out a slow breath from above and felt her chest fall slowly, gradually, tantalizingly. Trying not to forget his task, Draco dabbed the dittany onto the side of Hermione's breast and spent perhaps longer than he otherwise would have rubbing it in.

The sun was setting as Draco and Pansy reached the top of Hermione's chest. Pansy had wanted nothing to do with Hermione's breast and had waited until Draco was done to go around it to her upper chest. At the very end Hermione put her book down and watched the last of their progress. She was very pleased with the effort Draco was putting into his work.

"Very good." Hermione said as they finished. "I feel a whole lot better now. Thanks for repairing the damage Miss Parkinson did, Draco." Hermione glowered at Pansy. Pansy, whose reddened skin shown sickly in the light of the sunset, cowered under the glare.

"I think I'm going to need a relaxing evening bath." Hermione said. "It's been a pretty exhausting day." Hermione started to sit up, a hand each closing around Draco and Pansy.

"I'm going to keep you here, Pansy." Hermione said. She opened up her dresser drawer and had her hand upon a clean sock for a second when she paused, closed the drawer, and reached down to the floor. Hermione picked up an old sock, one that had seen an entire day's worth of walking throughout the castle. Smirking at Pansy's look of horror, Hermione dropped Pansy down the high-ankled sock, shaking it so the sneaking Slytherin fell clear into the toe of the sock. Hermione relished in the fact that Pansy was far smaller than her own foot.

Hoping the sock stunk very much and Pansy would remain highly uncomfortable, Hermione spun the end of the sock and tied it to a knob on her dresser. She then turned her attention to Draco in her other hand, who was clutched there looking at her uncertainly.

"You've been a good boy," Hermione said. "But you're not off the hook yet. You have more work to do if you want to stay in my good graces!"

Malfoy looked up at Hermione's stern face as he forced himself to look away from his chest. Naked and with her giant fingers pressing in on him from all sides, it was impossible to hide anything from Hermione, and he was trying his best not to get himself in trouble.

Hermione closed her hand around Draco and walked to the other end of the dormitory where the bathroom was located. She placed Draco on the sink next to the tub and closed the door. She drew the shade over the window leaving nothing but the intimate glow of a single candle as the only source of light.

Bending over the tub Hermione started the bath water. While it was filling, Draco watched Hermione pull various supplies from the cupboard opposite the tub. Draco could not see what she was taking out, but he supposed it all had to do with a job she was about to make him do.

The bath water soon reached a satisfactory level and Hermione turned off the tap, the last few drops of water dripping into place. The shirtless Hermione then turned to face Draco, a mischievous smile on her face. Draco couldn't help but be awed looking at her—from his vantage point he was just below her belly button and her naked torso and face towered over him, her hair hanging around her face like the branches of a weeping willow.

"I think there are some ways you can help me in here." Hermione said, her smile twisting. She took a step or two back so that Draco could see her more fully. She brought her hands to the top of her panties, her thumbs playing under the seams, stretching them.

"Can't get into the bath with this on," Hermione almost whispered, thumbs on her panties. And then, slowly, she began to remove them.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you review! I am getting worried that I have pushed the "M" rating as far as it can go without it becoming "M-A", which is not technically allowed here. I might have to resort to posing the rest of the story as I write it on another site, while posting "edited" versions here. For the next few scenes I have in mind are quite explicit! Any suggestions for what to do about my predicament would be appreciated too!_


End file.
